Goblin Wars
by Delirium's Child
Summary: Labyrinth-StarWars X-over.
1. Default Chapter

GOBLIN WARS

Disclaimer: J ain't mine. Thank the Lady. Unfortunately the Great George

owns the SW stuff. The Listians are their own.

Chapter 1

Jareth, King of the Goblins, Ruler of the Labyrinth, stared listlessly out the window of his throne room to his vast, ever changing maze. Listlessly was a good word for it- his Listians had left him. The list was no longer choked with stories of their adventures with Didymus or Higgle, nor had there been one hair dye or baldness incident for months. Even Afton, the Goblin Princess had forgotten how to enjoy a completely Labyrinth day. And Selah and her cronies… Now there was a case study. Now everything _his_ listians wrote had some mention of _Star Wars_. Every single piece of dialogue, every visitation, and every plot line had some mention of the thing.

So many of the listians who had so loved him, now declared Goblin Kings were childish: Jedi Knights were in. At first this trend had angered him, but he had not been able to stop it, so he decided to adapt. He had read and watched all things Star Wars in an effort to find what his listians thought so intriguing. And to his surprise he discovered parts of it interesting. For a long time he had been thinking of taking a leave of absence from the Labyrinth… and now he had the perfect reason! He would train to become a Dark Jedi Master. A lord of the ways of the Sith. A role model to an entire galaxy…

Pulling on his most majestic high-collar black cape he walked out onto the balcony to address the goblins waiting below in the square.

Back on Earth, a girl frowned at the picture playing through her crystal. What was the King of Cover Girl up to? He was in matte black and barely any make-up. Not good. Not good at all. She bushed a loose lock of hair away from her face and picked up the phone, still watching the crystal intently.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other end.

"Hi, Afton. Are you watching J's announcement?"

"Hi, Lonespirit. And yes, I am. I have mega bad feelings about it, too."

"Yeah, I have this overriding sensation Tights Boy is going to do something monumentally dumb."

"Everything Fairy Boy does is dumb. He's using the Royal We too… Uh-oh. Are you hearing this?" Afton asked, staring unbelievingly at her own crystal.

Jareth smiled down at his goblins. "You have been good and faithful subjects throughout Our long reign, stupid though you are, you have ever served Us as well as you might. That is why We have faith that in Our absence you will continue to prosper, as well as Goblins may, until We return.

"And thus, We gladly leave you until such time as Our business… abroad is done unto your own devices. It is with confidence in your abilities to govern yourselves that We leave to begin Our training as a Dark Jedi. When We return We shall be not only King of the Labyrinth, but a Lord of the Dark Sith and the Emporor of a galaxy. Until then, fare well, my subjects!"

With that, Jareth tossed a crystal into the air and disappeared in a flash of blue light using more powerful magic than he had for several centuries.

The goblins looked around at each other in confusion. "Er, whud he say?"

"I dunno. Somfun about him and some body is going on a train?"

"No, he said him and some Jeda girl are going fithing."

"Nu-uh it was that we is good and he is gonna call us Sith."

"We ain't his sisters!"

"What would you know about it?"

"Who cares! Himself is gone! Let's chase a chicken!"

Thus agreed they left the castle in search of chickens, though some remained behind engaged in fistfights over exactly what Himself had said.

On earth, Lonespirit gaped at her crystal, not at all believing what had happened. "Afton- did he? He didn't… Darth Jareth?"

Afton groaned. "He did. When I get my hands on Darth Sock Man, I'm going to…"

Lonespirit grimaced as she heard the impact of Afton's phone hitting the floor. "Hello? Afton? Are you there? What happened? Hello?"

It felt like someone suddenly twirled her chair around. A disoriented Lonespirit looked around blankly. It was safe to say she wasn't in her bedroom anymore…

Afton turned to a surprised gaze at Lonespirit, and grinned. "Hi. Having fun?"

Lonespirit giggled. "Too early to tell. Where are we? And what new adventure is this?"

"Well as far as I can tell, this is… shoot me for being nuts," she looked around the hot, dusty, crowded street they had appeared on, the double suns

in the sky, and the menagerie of aliens around them, "um… well, this looks like Tatooine." Lonespirit sniffed.

"I guess J's spell had a kick to it. We need to have him take a Magic Practice License test again."

"I concur."

"But when are we here? Prequel? A New Hope? Or one of the book series?"

Qui-Gon Jinn stood in the doorway of the Toydarian Watto's shop. He frowned, feeling a strange tremor in the force. He turned to look out at the crowded street and stared as two girls, younger than his apprentice, perhaps not out of their teenage years, simply appeared. They might be Trade Federation… he would have to keep an eye on them.

Afton and Lonespirit looked at each other. And back down the street. "I'm seeing things. Please tell me I'm seeing things," Afton said worriedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lisa, Nicole, and Rhonda stared at each other and at their surroundings. Rhonda frowned slightly. "What is this place?" she said as she looked around the Trade Federation battleship at the enormous amount of battle droids. And wondered for the thousandth time why stuff like suddenly finding themselves transported from a nice, safe computer chair to a hostile-looking battleship only happened to Labyrinth Listians.

"I don't know, Rhonda, but I'll go out on a limb and say it is not a good location to be in," Nicole said quietly, though her green eyes danced with curiosity.

Lisa sighed, "Of course it's not good. When do we listians ever find ourselves somewhere that is?" The others had no arguments against that statement.

Nicole nodded and spoke softly, "I think we better get out of here. Those… droids patrolling this place might see us, and then something tells me we'll be in…"

"You're under arrest!" said a mechanical voice from behind them.

"Trouble," she finished as they turned to look at the strange, blaster-bearing droids. Rhonda's eyes widened in surprise. "By whose orders?" she asked conversationally.

"Prisoners do not ask questions," the lead droid said. "Take them," he ordered the others.

The three women found themselves seized and dragged along the ship's corridors. "I'm getting a feeling today isn't going to be the greatest day," Lisa said dryly as she struggled against the droids' grip.

They stopped to allow a set of doors to slide open and entered a spacious meeting room with a large table and seats and a spectacular view of a planed nestled among a huge star field. Two figures cloaked in black stood looking out; their backs turned to the confused listians and the droids. One of the droids spoke. "We found them, Master."

"Very good. Go patrol for more- they should be arriving soon," the taller figure said, and his voice was instantly familiar to the women.

Rhonda glared at the figure. "Jareth! I should have known you were behind this! If you think for one second the other List Members will…" her voice trailed off as the figures turned to face her. Jareth's face was covered with a massive black and red tattoo. And were those horns? She didn't really want to know. She blinked. The red and black was gone, replaced by Jareth's familiar face. Reluctantly her eyes slid off of the Goblin King and to his companion. Her jaw almost hit the floor. Selah stood beside him, swathed in the same matte black robes, her brown hair loose, her eyes gleaming emerald green in the light.

Lisa gaped. "Selah? What's happening?" Selah smiled and sat in one of the seats.

"Well, Lord Jareth is on the brink of taking his final step to ruling the galaxy. But when he used the Force to bring himself here to begin training to master the ways of the Force, it brought several of us along. Not that that is a bad thing at all," she laughed and grinned at the other ladies, "except we know several of them will interfere because they wish to keep his Lordship as the Goblin King forever."

"Well, that doesn't sound at all like a… Listian thing to do," Nicole said. "But why are we here?"

Jareth laughed. "Why because the Force brought you here, my dears. Obviously to help stop those that would keep me from changing. You must understand that being the Goblin King for so long was… not pleasant," he said, managing to smile without looking wolfish for once, moving his hand in a very odd gesture as he spoke. "Will you help us get them to understand?" he asked.

The three listians looked at each other and back to Selah and Jareth. Three heads nodded in agreement. "We'll help you, Lord Jareth," Rhonda said solemnly.

"Good," Jareth's ice blue eyes glittered, "come and have a seat. I have already sent Silver Songstress and Jeanna to fetch some of your friends who will be arriving on Tatooine." Before any of the newcomers could voice a question he explained amusedly. "I long ago looked into the Force to show me where and when you would all appear. Though I could not detect faces I found where you would be. Now for even more pressing matters…"

Lonespirit shook her head and looked again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "Nope, I think you're seeing it," she said, her eyes still on Bib Fortuna talking to Sebulba.

Afton turned slowly, taking in the full impact of Mos Eisley. "I think I could get used to this… as long as I don't have to stay on Tatooine," she said with a grimace. She gasped as her gaze met an all-too familiar sight. "Lonespirit! Look, it's Watto's shop!" Lonespirit laughed.

"Awesome! Maybe we can…" Their eyes met and both girls' faces lit up

Jeanna's green eyes scanned the vast desert wasteland of Tatooine's landscape, lighting on the speck of Mos Eisley in the distance. A smirk played across her porcelain doll face. Soon, very soon, her probe droids would locate the Listians and any Jedi helping them, so she could deliver the wayward children to Lord Jareth, her hand touched the pommel of the lightsaber at her side, aching to ignite and use it against a hapless opponent. She turned and boarded her ship once more, resisting the urge to use a passing group of Jawas as practice, to report back to her Master of her arrival on Tatooine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they approached Watto's shop, the two listians stopped short. The unmistakable voice of Qui-Gon Jinn was speaking as well as the gravelly voice they knew from the movie to belong to Watto, who seemed to be objecting to the fact that Qui-Gon had won Anakin.

They listened transfixed until Qui-Gon threatened to take the matter to the Hutts and Watto conceded.

Lonespirit's skin began to crawl. She spun around behind her and wound up staring straight at a strange looking… 'A probe droid! Aimed at us!' something in her cried. "Afton!" she whispered.

"I don't think it's looking for the Jedi," Afton said not understanding her own certainty. "I think we better move before whoever sent that gets its message." She heard footsteps nearing the doorway of Watto's shop. 'Qui-Gon's leaving…'

An involountary yelp was torn from her throat as the probe droid blasted at them almost nailing her.

Without hesitation both girls took off at a dead run. Lonespirit saw the blaster fire hitting the ground beside her, and tried to run faster. She shoved her hair out of her face as she rounded a corner, breathing hard, looking frantically for the nearest escape. And found herself facing a dead end. "Of all the luck…" she broke off and shrieked as a shot flew by her right arm. She spun to face the probe. Its blaster was about to fire.

She swallowed, not seeing any possible weapons, and wondered what would happen if she died here... Suddenly a green bar of light swung out and cut the thing in half.

Sighing, she almost sank to the ground in relief. She wasn't going to die in George Lucas's dream! But something was wrong… She frowned, trying to remember what that might be, and then it hit her: Afton wasn't with her. She looked around frantically, not even noticing the presence of the tall Jedi Master beside her.

Qui-Gon looked at her with concern. "Are you all right?" he asked. Lonespirit nodded absently, not truly registering his words.

"Afton!" she called as loudly as she could. If anything had happened to her friend, Darth Tights was going to be sorry… Lonespirit brushed past an astonished Jedi Master as a limping Afton appeared around the corner. Her tank top was ripped, and her khaki capris were singed on her right knee, which she was trying not to put her weight on, and her ponytail was falling out.

"Are you okay?" Lonespirit asked worriedly. Afton gave a short, half-hearted laugh.

"Oh yeah. I feel like I just woke up the morning after a huge sleeping party. What happened to our new playmate?"

Qui-Gon approached the two teenagers slowly, but frowned at the burn on the younger girl's leg. Lonespirit grinned. "Oh, well, recess got canceled."

She looked at the Jedi Master, "Thanks, Mister. You saved my life."

"Both of our lives," Afton added, and swayed slightly on her feet. "Um, not to be whiny but I think I have a slightly bad reaction to blaster burns…"

Qui-Gon stepped forward in time to catch her as she passed out. "Where are you girls' parents?" he asked. Lonespirit's eyes widened in surprise. How could she explain?

"Um… well, they aren't here… they're…" she looked up at him sheepishly. "You could kinda say they're gone. For a while."

"Where _do_ you live?" Lonespirit followed him back into the street where Anakin met them looking worried. She shrugged at the Jedi's question.

"Actually we don't live here…"

Qui-Gon nodded. There was no way he could leave two unarmed, unprotected young girls, one of them injured, here on Tatooine… Especially not when someone wanted them badly enough to send probe droids after them. He looked down at Anakin, the older girl, and the girl in his arms. "I'll take you to our ship," he said and would have laughed at the absolute shock from theother girl if there hadn't been so much relief mixed in with it.

Jeanna cursed as the probe droid's signal was cut off. Damn the Jedi for interfering. But at least one of the brats was down so she'd be easy to take. At least Silver had arrived. Let Silver Hair take care of the mess.

That was why Lord Jareth had sent her, anyway.

Silver Songstress's blue eyes swept the landscape and she nodded as Jeanna gave her the orders. Pulling her black hood over her silver hair , she took off on the landspeeder.

They were almost to the ship when Qui-Gon felt the disturbance in the Force. Danger. Headed right at them. "Drop!" he yelled back at Anakin and the other girl. He dropped to the ground, turning so the girl he was carrying landed safely.

The other two were already heading for the ship, the girl half carrying Anakin who was too little to run very fast. "Tell them to take off!" he called.

He jumped to his feet as the cloaked figure approached, pulling his lightsaber out and igniting the green blade. The figure ignited a blade the color of blood and advanced.

"Quick!" Anakin yelled as soon as his feet touched the ramp. "Mr. Qui-Gon's in trouble! He said to take off!"

Obi-Wan flung himself into the pilot seat before Anakin could finish. Within moments the ship was in the air. Through the cockpit windows he saw the dust cloud of the fight. He flew low barely a meter over the dunes, hoping his Master would see the open entry ramp.

As they passed the battle he felt a sudden surge in the Force and released a breath he had been unconcious of holding. Setting the course he went back to the main cabin as the ship departed Tatooine.

Afton groaned as she lay back onto the cool floor of the ship. She knew for a fact she was going to be unconscious again. But at least she'd managed to get herself and the Jedi pushed onto the ramp. Bright lady, but her leg was killing her! A very fuzzy picture of Lonespirit came briefly across her vision before the soothing darkness thankfully blocked everything out.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Obi-Wan stared at his Master. He was covered in dust, breathing hard and sweaty. The Padawan had never seen him in such bad shape after a fight.

Around him were two strangely dressed girls, one of which was apparently unconscious, and a small boy. "Are you all right?" the boy demanded of the Jedi Master.

"I think so," Qui-Gon panted. He sat up and slowly began to catch his breath. "That was a surprise I'll not soon forget."

"What was it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know. But they were well trained in the Jedi arts."

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, as if to clear it. 'A renegade Jedi?

Impossible…' He caught a look from his Master that aid they would discuss it later and kept his questions back.

"My guess is they were after these girls," Qui-Gon continued. The worried brunette looked up from her companion.

"Do you think they'll follow us?" the boy asked sounding more curious than worried now.

"We'll be safe enough in hyperspace," the Jedi Master said, "but I do not doubt that he knows our destination." He smiled slightly. "Obi-Wan, this is Anakin Skywalker and…" he looked at the girl.

"I'm Lonespirit," she said quietly, "and the unconscious one is Afton," she added, her expression troubled.

Anakin blinked as he looked at Obi-Wan. "Wow! You're a Jedi too?"

Lonespirit turned her attention to Qui-Gon. "I'm sorry about this. I honestly don't understand what's happened, really…" He nodded.

"We best get her burn treated," he said. Obi-Wan nodded and quickly brought a small medi-kit. The Jedi set about treating Afton's burns.

Afton, herself, was far from even thinking about blaster burns. She dreaming. She was wearing tunic and leggings. She was sitting in a room in a circle with several other people, all of whom looked familiar. It was… a Council. They were having a very important meeting. They had a huge decision before them…

Clad in a swirling gown she laughed lightly at a joke her dancing partner told her.

The labyrinth.

She stood in the Escher Room facing the Goblin King. But it wasn't Jareth. A man whose head was taken up by a massive red and black tattoo glared down at her with mismatched blue and brown eyes. Instead of a crystal he held a lightsaber…

Her eyes flew open and she sat up. It took her a moment to process her surroundings as a room inside a ship. Her leg didn't throb anymore, just hurt a little. She stared at the opposite wall lost in thoughts until the doorway slid open.

Qui-Gon smiled at the startled girl. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

She laughed. "Oh yeah. Thanks to whoever got my leg to quit hurting so badly," Afton said grinning, then sobered. "And thanks for saving my life.

That guy with the lightsaber didn't do any damage did he?"

The Jedi Master shook his head. "I got out fine. You're welcome, Afton." He sat in a chair a little ways from the bed. "You wouldn't happen to know why someone with Jedi powers would want to catch you and your friend, would you?"

"Um… where's Lonespirit?"

"In the main area. She tells me neither of your parents are anywhere near. Nor do you seem like runaways… You don't have weapons…" Afton's blue eyes lowered to the floor briefly before meeting Qui-Gon's in an honest appeal.

"You won't believe the truth. No one will. And if I lie you won't believe that either."

A smile touched his features. "Lonespirit said basically the same thing."

"If you really want the truth, we should go join the others so everyone can hear it. It's too complicated for multiple explanations.

By the time the two girls had finished their story, both of the Jedi and

Anakin were staring. Lonespirit groaned. "I told you that you wouldn't believe it," she said.

Afton nodded. "But you said we should tell the truth and we did."

"But why does Jareth want all of you dead?" Anakin asked.

"He doesn't want us dead," Lonespirit explained. "That droid could have killed us both but it didn't. It was shooting to wound us."

"So you could be easily taken," Obi-Wan said with a nod.

"Right," Afton paused to finish picking a tangle out of her hair with a comb, "because Jareth's goal is to own all of us Listians completely. We're no good dead…" she shivered, "even though it would be preferable." Setting the comb down she looked at the others and grinned. "Enough chatter. Let's get some sleep before we land on… Coruscant?" she looked at the Jedi to confirm her memory.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. It will be a long day if we must go before the Council."

Aradia frowned and gave up trying to sit up as her head began spinning. Her dark brown eyes reluctantly opened and she looked around the small cell she was located in with three other girls. With effort she remembered they were Lilly, Dreamin, and Alexa.

Alexa had gently begun polishing her flute. Dreamin was staring off into space, probably thinking what she'd to do Jareth for putting her in here.

And Lilly was still asleep under the effects of the interrogation droid.

Hadn't there been more girls before?

With effort, Aradia forced her unresponsive brain to remember. She'd suddenly found herself facing Jareth with several other women. He'd given them some stupid story about how they ought to help him win the galaxy from despotic Republic. She and several others had told him to go kick a goblin.

It had been herself, Lilly, Dreamin, Alexa, and Jade who had been ushered into Jareth's presence. Then they had been joined by… if only she could remember… Fairybite! Fairybite and two others… Kelly and Heather. They had all told Jareth they would never help him. Then they'd been brought into the cramped cell by the security droids and left alone. For a while.

Then Aradia had found herself being pulled out of the cell and down a maze of hallways to another room… she shuddered and shut off the memory. The interrogation had been terrible, but thankfully when you woke up after you didn't remember much.

Alexa looked up from her flute, her green eyes worried. "Aradia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just kind of…" Alexa nodded understandingly. Dreamin blinked and looked at her friends, her eyes tearful.

"At least you came back. Jade hasn't. And they took Fairybite, Heather, and Kelly while they were still asleep."

"What is he doing with us?" Aradia asked.

The hissing of the door opening drew their immediate attention. They stared as Jade stepped in, tossing her dark brown hair at their astonished gazes.

Her green eyes sparkled coldly. "Well, how are the pets today?"

"Now, Jade, don't tease them so," a slender green-eyed brunette said mockingly.

"Selah!" Aradia cried and jumped up to meet her friend but stopped short as Selah drew her lightsaber from beneath her black cloak.

"Don't get any closer now, dear. I'm not a very good hair stylist with this," she said sweetly. Aradia, Dreamin, and Alexa backed away.

Several of the destroyer droids entered, and took a still-sleeping Lilly out.

"Selah, leave the pets alone. His lordship will be displeased if you do anything to them."

The other girl shrugged and deactivated her lightsaber, then spun and left, Jade half a step behind her. The door slid shut with an ominous click.

The three remaining listians stared at each other, speech the farthest thing from their minds.

Disclaimer: The listians are their own. Jareth belongs to Jim Henson. Star

Wars belongs to George Lucas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeanna and Silver Songstress knelt before a flickering holo image of a man draped in black robes, his face hidden from the light. "Do not worry, my dears. The brats and their new friends will soon land in Coruscant and you will bring them to me." With that, the image disappeared.

The two dark apprentices smiled at each other. They would not fail their master this time. The brats would be easily taken as soon as they were left unprotected by the Jedi.

00000

Obi-Wan regarded the two girls as they accompanied the two Jedi and Anakin to the Jedi Temple. He guessed from the awe radiating from them that they had never seen Coruscant before. "Umm, Obi-Wan, tell me again why we have to talk to the Jedi Council," Lonespirit said quietly. He looked out at the buildings as the transport went by, but smiled slightly as he looked at her.

"To tell them all you know of this Dark Jedi," he said. She nodded, looking a little upset.

"It's just… I guess I'm nervous. I mean they are the Jedi Council. Standing in front of a bunch of Jedi Masters and telling our story just sounds so not fun," Lonespirit sighed. Obi-Wan grinned. He felt the same way about it.

Meanwhile, Afton was playing a form of transport bingo with Anakin, much to Qui-Gon's amusement. He noticed neither of them seemed to have a clue what the rules were or how to play it except for crying out what they happened to see. But Ani seemed to have momentarily forgotten to be serious with Afton's encouraging laughter.

Her friend, however, seemed to be dreading standing before the Council as much as Afton was ignoring the issue. He turned to look back at the playmates as both Anakin and Afton dissolved into helpless fits of laughter and giggles. A moment later Lonespirit seemed to have caught it as she doubled over giggling.

"What's so funny?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. Qui-Gon chuckled. Some days it seemed Obi-Wan had missed out completely on some parts of growing up. Lonespirit gasped for air between bouts of laughter.

"The… they…!" she managed before becoming completely unable to verbalize, the insane picture in her mind of the Jedi Council's heads transposed on Matt Damon's body in its underwear blocking all sanity as they began to dance with several Wookies.

After a moment, the laughter calmed into simple giggles. "Sorry, Afton just infected us with one of her lovely mental pictures," Lonespirit said laughing.

Qui-Gon looked at the petite blond who shrugged and grinned at Lonespirit.

"As if you two didn't embellish it!" She looked at the Jedi Master's suddenly considering look. "What is it?" she asked looking innocent. He shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"Nothing. Here we are," Qui-Gon said as they came to the Jedi Temple.

00000

Lonespirit looked around the room feeling only a little nervous thanks to Afton's little picture. But she was nervous enough. She wished she had a little more of her friend's ability to appear calm. She was certain she looked like a complete mess.

Afton, on the other hand, wished she looked as serene as Lonespirit did. Especially since they were standing in front of Mace Windu and Yoda. 'Is this what people felt like during the Spanish Inquisition?' she thought and smiled absently at her own foolishness as a bizarre picture of the Jedi Council jumping up and threatening the two of them with a Soft Pillow and Comfy Chair if they didn't answer every question.

Suddenly it felt as though every Council Member was staring at her intently, trying to see every shadow in her mind.

Lonespirit shot her friend a worried glance. Afton understood and started to throw her mental blocks into place only to realize she already had out of sheer habit. For once Jareth's annoying habit of mind reading had come in handy.

Mace Windu sat back in his chair a little. The two girls in front of him had mind shields strong enough to stop a stampeding bantha. And Qui-Gon had mentioned he had a slight suspicion one of them had helped him escape the battle with the Sith on Tatooine. Yet they had little or no training he could sense. 'Though,' he thought wryly, 'with those shields I can't even tell their names.'

'Yes, strange they are. But true their story rings,' Yoda's voice whispered in his mind.

Without warning one of the girls' lowered her shields enough for him to get through. Lonespirit, that was her name. She had known what she was doing when she lowered the blocks, but she was worried about her friends. Jareth being a Sith Lord now meant she had no idea what he might do to them. And the Jedi Knights alone could defeat him, so she let them in. Mace could scarcely believe the pictures she showed him of the labyrinth, the Goblin City, the Goblin King's magic. The King's anger at them for loving Star Wars, for caring what happened to Jedi Knights, and for their refusals of his advances.

He found himself shoved back out of her mind as her shields were put back and her friend's opened.There were other memories in Afton's mind. Enchanting balls in the castle, Jareth worried and angry with her for not returning from a party until the wee hours of the morning. Then the pictures changed. Jareth attempting to seduce her, Jareth in a rage after realizing she would stand up for the Jedi. She too was afraid for her friends, and for this galaxy. She knew the Goblin King and how he loved being powerful- it only made sense that he would be the one to send the droids and his apprentice after them because they could threaten his domination of the Galaxy.

"So certain you are of his becoming Dark?" Yoda asked them as Afton's shields were strengthened again.

"Jareth's always only been a stone throw away from it," Lonespirit said softly.

"Yet you followed him," Mace said. Afton's grin surprised him.

"Some one had to keep him distracted. We just happened to have fun causing him enough problems that he never had a chance to do much damage…" the grin faded, "We just didn't realize how… jealous he might get."

"It's our fault, the listians' fault, that we didn't stop him before he could come here and… Well, we have to help you stop him. Don't underestimate him- he's devious when he wants to be," Lonespirit said.

The Council nodded. The girls were Jareth's goal apparently, and next would be control of the Galaxy and elimination of the Jedi. But Yoda had caught a glimpse of something else in their minds. "Some Jedi training you do have. How long trained as Padawans were you?" he asked. The girls stared, shocked by the question, then looked at each other.

"Um, that's a really long story, but the summary is that we were playing around with these crystals J gave us," Afton said, "And we started making kind of weird wishes…

0000

The rooms at the Jedi Temple were nice, but the two listians were paying them little attention. Anakin had gone out to play with a couple other kids. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had gone in to speak with Mace and Yoda what seemed like hours ago, telling the girls to stay put. Lonespirit didn't appreciate being cooped up this long. "Let's go exploring," she suggested.

Afton, who had been more or less meditating on the color of Qui-Gon's eyes, giggled. "But we're supposed to be good little girls and do as we're told."

"Since when do we do that? We didn't do that for Jareth and I'm not about to start for them… well, not in the first month of course..."

"Then what are wesa waitin' for? Let's change and tour Coruscant!"

Using their crystals to get new outfits, they quickly changed clothes, fixed their hair and did their make-up, then used the crystals again for getting some credits.

Together the two girls left the room, taking time to leave a short note to the Jedi once they figured out how to work the little holo pad thing before leaving.

000000

Jeanna's emerald eyes sparkled as she watched the two girls in the crystal. How well they had picked up the mental suggestion of naively running out to play in Coruscant.

Beside her, Silver's blue eyes were glacial as she laughed. 'How much easier could the little brats make this?' she wondered.

"You two seem quite confidant for having failed to catch them just a couple days ago," Millennia said acidly from behind them. Silver shrugged.

"Maybe, but then we know we're not second string plan B," she said.

Selah, already more than a little irked about having to leave Jareth's side, glared at Silver and Millennia. "Lord Jareth put me in charge here and I will not have this mission bungled because you two can't control yourselves. Understand?"

Disclaimer: The Star Wars Characters are George Lucas's. Jareth is Jim Henson's, and the Listians belong to themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

'Who ever knew a simple mission to Dantooine would complicate everything so much?' Obi-Wan thought as he followed his Master to their quarters in the Temple. Master Windu and Master Yoda had been concerned about Lonespirit and Afton and settling some unsettling problems had proved to be a little time consuming.

The two girls would probably be a little annoyed at being cooped up for so long, but he smiled slightly, feeling unaccountably eager to see Lonespirit.

He stopped suddenly as Qui-Gon paused by the door, a frown creasing his brow.

Qui-Gon entered, dreading to see what he was certain of as being fact. He felt Anakin's presence and knew the boy was asleep, but he looked around the main room for the two girls. Obi-Wan had already rushed to the bedrooms and fresher. He came back looking worried. "Master, they aren't here!" he said quietly.

The Jedi Master sighed. He hadn't thought they would be so reckless as to wander off alone. Unbidden, a picture of Afton's small figure and blue eyes sprang up in his mind. She couldn't defend herself- she was too little, to fragile… What was he thinking? They had to be found before Darth Jareth or his helpers got them… His eyes locked on the holo pad on the table. He activated it. A holograph of Afton appeared.

"We're going to explore Coruscant a little. Anakin went out to play with some of the other kids. We'll be back in tonight, guys. Bye!" she said and the message ended.

"We'll have to look for them," Qui-Gon said and walked back down the hall with Obi-Wan a step behind him. The door swooshed shut with a soft click after them.

0000

Selah, Silver, Millennia, and Jeanna sat together in a shadowed corner booth of the raucous club. The foursome of lovely women watched the door expectantly for the duo they knew would be arriving soon. They were not disappointed.

Lonespirit and Afton walked into the club together laughing at some inside joke. Lonespirit's hair was caught up in a French braid woven with ribbons. She wore a short shoulderless red dress with princess lines and red heels, giving her a tantalizing aura of sophistication.

Afton's outfit was a short black spaghetti strap number with black faux fur trimming the top, and knee high black boots. Unlike her friend's, the petite blonde's straightened hair was loose, falling to her mid back and held in place only by an thin headband decorated with tiny black roses.

The four dark apprentices smiled, biding their time until they could make their moves, and watched as the 'brats' were approached by a couple men and walked out onto the dance floor.

00000

Obi-Wan sighed, looking down the street for the hundredth time that night and hoping to see two certain figures walking toward him. Except for a couple drunk freighter pilots the street was deserted. He reached out with his Force sense, hoping they were close enough for him to locate the girls' presence. Coruscant was so crowded and teeming with life it was almost impossible…

Beside him, Qui-Gon was doing the same. They had already searched almost every club and hang out, to no avail. The Jedi Master cast out once more, looking for even a glimmer of Afton or Lonespirit. There! Only a few more blocks down the street. His blue eyes flew open and he jumped into the transport. "Obi-Wan, I've found them," he said quietly.

The Padawan climbed in and they sped off.

00000

Alexa struggled in the guards' grasp as she was pulled down the bare metal corridor. A set of doors at the end slid open and she found herself thrown into the chamber beyond.

The doors shut and locked behind her. Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at the interior of the dimly lit room. Her green eyes narrowed suspiciously at the robed figure sitting on a raised dais in the center.

"Jareth," she spat. "What in the fragging galaxy…" He pushed his hood back from his head and smirked.

"Why, I'm trying to get you to see the light, my darling. We have been trying very hard to undo what evil those Jedi have implanted in your mind. But it seems you are very resistant." He sighed almost convincingly in regret.

"Don't try to play mind games Jareth. You've really out done yourself this time. If you think for one moment the other listians will allow this…"

"The other listians, darling Alexa, have already seen the error of their ways and joined my cause. With all of you as my most trusted and loved servants, I will unite this galaxy as one empire."

"You're lying! We'll never side with you and you'll never become Emperor of the galaxy." She hissed.

"But your friends already have, dear," the Goblin King said gently. "With only a few exceptions, which will soon be remedied, all the Listians are fighting for me."

"Never!"

"Don't say that, dear. Almost all of your precious friends have done very well under my treatment."

"Don't you mean your brainwashing? But you keep saying almost… it makes me think you aren't quite as successful as you want me to think," Alexa said quietly. Jareth laughed and pushed a button on the arm of his chair.

"Well, a couple of the listians proved just as difficult as you. Actually, that is why I summoned you here. You're going to have to be put on hold until we have more time to deal with you I'm afraid." Alexa's eyes were glued to the section of wall behind him as it slid away. "Girl's," the Goblin King motioned someone forward.

Rhonda, Nicole, and Lisa emerged from the shadows by the doors and seized the terrified Alexa. "Jareth, you can't do this! Jareth! Jareth! I'm going to kill…" Her voice was silenced as the three lieutenants shoved her into a cylinder set against the newly revealed wall and slid the door shut.

Kelly and Jade watched from their positions on either side of their lord.

Kelly tossed her long hair and sighed. 'Such a pity,' she thought, 'that they so violently oppose the truth so.'

'Three down, only a few more to go,' Jade thought with a smile. The iridescent blue of the eight cylinders along the wall gave the Goblin King and his followers a ghostly blue tint. As ghostly as the still figures contained in three of the cylinders.

"Fetch Dreamin next, Kelly dear," Jareth said. "Jade, you accompany her. You other three, back to your places."

Jareth paused to regard the serene faces of the girls in the cryogenic sleep chambers. Fairybite was in the first, her golden brown hair floating in a halo around her. Next was Calliope, still dressed as a Muse, looking angelic in her sleep. Then was Alexa, still carrying her flute case and surrounded by a cloud of her brown hair. A smile touched his features as he contemplated how his next additions would add even more beauty to his collection. And those two little hellions, Lonespirit and Afton. Those he would make the last additions to complete his lovely collection. He once more pressed the button and the wall closed again as he waited for Dreamin's arrival. It was so much more pleasant to do the ceremony on a one on one basis so to speak…


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

Selah and Millennia threaded their way through the labyrinth of moving bodies on the dance floor, keeping the Brats in sight. Not that it was hard; every man on the floor seemed to be vying to dance with the two newcomers.

Once the Brats were within their range of vision, both Millennia and Selah easily took dancing partners and waited.

Afton's gaze wandered as she kept her cheek pressed against the broad chest of her partner, her ears tuned into the slow song the band was currently playing. He was a Jedi, and a cute one with short pale blond hair, light green eyes, and a beard that rather reminded her of Qui-Gon's. Not much older than Obi-Wan, probably… Nejaa Halcyon he had said was his name.

Familiar, but at the moment she wasn't too interested in anything except dancing. A short distance away, Lonespirit and a very handsome man with emerald eyes were dancing cheek to cheek. Lonespirit gave her friend a wink and returned her attention to the man.

The slow song ended and Nejaa fixed young woman with a sweet grin. "Feel up to another dance?" he asked, enjoying the way her blue eyes danced in the light.

"Definitely!" Afton said laughing, and looking up at Nejaa's unbelievable green eyes mischievously as the band started in on a song with an unbelievably fast beat. She pulled him out further onto the floor into the spinning sea of beings.

Selah fumed mentally. 'What is with that Brat and the Jedi? They get away from that idiotic Master and Padawan, and fall right in with another!' Well,

Lord Jareth had sent her to do her job, regardless. Jedi or no Jedi, she would have both those chits by the end of the night. She closed her eyes, knowing Millennia was doing the same, and reached out through the Force, deftly and subtly pushing the dancers on the floor to press in around the two girls and the men, separating them onto opposite edges of the dance floor.

Wearing twin smiles of contempt, Silver Songsteress and Jeanna made their way to where Afton and Lonespirit were standing looking slightly disoriented.

0000

Nejaa looked around worriedly. He felt a disturbance in the Force and it certainly wasn't good or pleasant. Something was also telling him to find Afton and her friend quickly. But they seemed to have disappeared. He almost jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Hello, Halcyon," Obi-Wan Kenobi said, smirking.

"You're looking for something?" Jinn asked looking down at the younger man, and disregarding his apprentice.

"Yes. There was a girl…I have got to find her…" Nejaa turned away to scan the crowd again. Obi-Wan frowned.

"Is her name Lonespirit?" the Padawan asked.

"No, but that is the name of the girl she was with. I know they're in.." A shriek loud enough to break plastiglass rang through his mind.

As one, the three Jedi looked to the door and immediately took off through the crowd.

"Stop it!" Silver snarled as her captive continued to struggle, hampering their pace down the conveniently deserted street.

"Like freakin' Tartarus I will!" the girl yelled back. The Songstress yelped in pain - the heel on Afton's boot had made contact of the most painful kind with her shin. Her grip loosened fractionally. But it was enough.

Afton wrenched free, ducking under Silver's arm and twisting it in the process. For extra protection, she kicked at the back of her opponent's knees, sending the silvery-haired woman toppling face first onto the duracrete. Cursing the heels of her shoes, she took off back down the street. 'I hope that yell was loud enough to get the guys' attention… if only I hadn't left the damned lightsaber on my dresser…' she thought.

Lonespirit bit down on the hand over her mouth and was rewarded with a series of satisfying curses. "You little…" Jeanna broke off as Lonespirit's elbow plowed into her stomach. Her porcelain doll features twisted in rage, she whirled the girl around. "You'll pay for that."

"I do hope you take Visa? I'm fresh out of credits," Lonespirit quipped and ducked the larger female's punch. She shoved Jeanna through the Force, causing her to perform a perfect flip and land on her back. Not waiting to see the results of her handiwork, Lonespirit dashed down the same direction she'd seen Afton take.

"Not so fast, sweeties," Selah said, stepping out of the shadows. A malevolent smile played across her face. Her fiery orange lightsaber sprang to life and she advanced toward the two.

Beside her another blade ignited, illuminating the lithe form and short dark hair of Millennia.

00000

Dreamin fought as Nicole, Lisa, and Rhonda shoved her into the sleep chamber. She pounded on the door for a moment before succumbing to the chemicals and slipping into her slumber. Jareth smiled approvingly and stroked Kelly's long dark blond hair. "Good, my darklings. Soon you will have completed this wonderful collection and we may go on to even more enjoyable tasks," he said with a seductive smile.

At the sound of the doors sliding open, however, the smile was quickly replaced by an ominous scowl. The unfortunate victim of the look however was a droid, so it had little effect. "There's a message from Viceroy Seona of the Trade Federation for you, Master," it said.

"Ah," Jareth's scowl lightened somewhat. "Play it."

The droid obediently bowed and a small holo of a young woman dressed in gold trimmed black robes of office with flowing auburn hair and emerald eyes appeared. "My Lord," it said, "We have continued the blockade of Naboo, but it seems the Queen has returned. And several Jedi have been secretly dispatched to aid her."

"Well, my darklings," Jareth spoke quietly, "it seems we shall be making a trip to Naboo. Heather," he stroked the girl's freckled cheek softly, "you and Kelly go and guide our ship." The two eagerly rose with deep bows and hurried to the bridge. He turned to Rhonda, Lisa, and Nicole. "You my three little velkers, bring the last two pets out."

Jade grinned as the other three girls left, leaving her alone with Lord Jareth.

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars and its characters, places, etc. Nejaa Halcyon is from 'I, Jedi' by Michael A. Stackpole. Jareth thankfully belongs to Jim Henson Productions. The Listians all belong to themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

Afton looked from Millennia to Selah and back. Two lightsabers against zip- not good. She looked around as if for inspiration. And could have kicked herself. She was wearing her necklace with the crystal pendant. The one Jareth had given her in case of emergencies years ago. It was big enough only for one small wish. Watching the two advancing Sith warriors, she held the crystal tightly. "I wish Lonespirit and I had our lightsabers in our hands, right now!" she whispered.

00000

Aradia and Lilly exchanged a frightened glance as they were herded into the dim room. When Lilly's blue eyes settled on Jareth, she frowned. Jade was curled up at the Goblin King's feet, her head resting on his knee as he absently stroked her dark brown hair.

"Jade! What have you done to her, Darth Socks?"

"Done? Nothing, dear Lilly. We've been merely awaiting your appearance so we can celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Aradia growled.

"Aradia, you've always been the inquisitive one. But since you asked, we'll be celebrating how close my collection is to completion."

"Your what?" Lilly asked.

"My collection." Jareth pushed the button, allowing the wall to reopen and reveal the row of sleep chambers. He reveled in the immediate rush of fear and anger from the listians. How delicious! "And once the two of you are added, we'll only have two more places to be filled before it's complete."

"No!" Aradia screamed as Lisa's strong grasp tightened on her arms, pulling her forward. "Jareth, I'm you daughter! You can't do this…"

00000

Finally managing to free themselves from the pressing crowd of the nightclub, Nejaa, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon ran down the street. The girls' strong emotions made them easy to locate. Rounding a corner, Master Jinn stopped in his tracks. Lonespirit was fighting one of the black robed people and wielding a green lightsaber. Beside her, Afton was also engaged, using a glittering purple blade.

Millennia sensed the Jedi's approach and redoubled her efforts against Lonespirit, finally sending the girl sprawling backwards. The slender young woman sprinted past her fallen opponent, knowing her strength was far from up to dealing with three more Jedi.

Selah blocked the purple blade's deadly arc toward her throat and shoved it aside, pressing Afton back a step. "Poor little girl, you know there's no way you can win."

"As if." Afton ducked Selah's orange blade, spun sinking toward the ground, and kicked upward at her unprotected middle.

Selah yelped as she flew backwards. Her head hit the duracrete and with a crazy spin, the world fell to black.

"What is going on?" Afton, who was kneeling, trying to get her breath back, looked up at Qui-Gon's stern features. She grinned.

"Nothing. Just keeping life interesting with a slight disagreement." The Jedi Master snorted. She smiled and looked at Nejaa. "You draw that lightsaber for every girl you meet in a club?" She laughed at the look on his face, and shook her head. "Don't answer. Just, help me up, please."

With a wry grin, Nejaa deactivated his lightsaber and pulled her to her feet.

Lonespirit walked over with Obi-Wan as Afton was dusting herself off. "That's enough excitement for one night, I think. What are we going to do with Selah?" she asked staring down at her fellow listian.

"I think she'll be feeling more herself, when she wakes up," Afton said, feeling optimistic. After all, it usually just took a sharp blow to the head to knock some sense into one after Jareth's spells. That or a trip to the Junkyard…

00000

"Oh, God," Selah said apologetically, "I can't believe myself. I mean… ugh. I actually obeyed J. Someone shoot me!"

Loneespirit giggled. She and Afton were resting with Selah in a courtyard of the Jedi Temple. After Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and even Mace Windu and Nejaa Halcyon had lectured them in turn about their impetuousness in going out alone last night, she and Afton had decided if they didn't distance themselves from the Jedi they were going to kiss and/or kill them. Since they were going to have to put up with it for an indefinite amount of time to come, they chose the distance.

"Hey, I at least bet you had fun being bad for once. Admit it," Afton said.

"Well, yeah. Duh. Being bad is always fun." Selah laughed. "But next time I go bad, I sure hope Tights isn't the one I'm listening to."

"Ditto. But now it's up to us to save the Galaxy from the evil Darth Jareth. Well, us and some, confidentially, totally awesome Jedi," Lonespirit

grinned.

"You mean an awesome Padawan and two guys whose names you can't remember, don't you?" Afton teased. Selah chuckled.

"You're one to talk, Afton. I think I'm going to start a pool on which one you're going to fall for. Nejaa or Qui-Gon. Both Jedi. Both cute. Both

falling for you..."

"Whatever! The day either of those two even act like they like me is the day I take Cerberus for a walk in the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Hope you have a three-collared leash," Lonespirit snickered.

"Go bite a peach, Mrs. Kenobi!" Afton said. Selah broke into giggles.

As with all true fits of uncontrollable giggling, it was contagious. When Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Nejaa finally entered the three listians were rolling around on the ground in fits of laughter.

"Just what exactly did the doctors give them?" Nejaa asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, they're normally like this," Obi-Wan said with a half smile.

"Hi, guys!" Anakin called. Afton calmed down enough to wave.

"Hey, y'all. Ani, where've you been?"

"Talking to Master Yoda."

Selah rolled her eyes. "Ah. Fun it was, I'm sure. Learn much I bet you did. Moto big headache you did get, hmmm?" she said, mimicing Yoda to a T.

"Hesa spake da muie puzzlin' riddles. Mesa tink hesa hit self wit da mean li'l crunchen cane once too much," Afton said, easily taking on a Gungan speech pattern.

"You shouldn't make fun of the Council Members," Obi-Wan said primly.

"Yousa point is well seen," Afton said.

"Yes. Da moto grand Council might put da bombad mind whammy on ussens," Selah said, giggling.

Qui-Gon looked at them skeptically. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn the two had been raised by Gungans. Best to distract them before they baited Obi-Wan much more, though. "We came to tell you we're all to leave for Naboo as soon as possible."

The three girls sobered and exchanged a mysterious look. "Let me guess- a Trade Federation blockade?" Lonespirit asked.

Nejaa stared at the girl. "How did you-"

"Don't ask," Afton cut in, "It's a very long very strange story. So we're all going?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. How soon can you three leave?"

"Um, like 5 minutes ago." Selah grinned at her friends. "Let's go kick some Federation… er, booties." The others laughed.

"You know, Se, I have to say you make a very good badass, even if you were being J's puppet," Afton said as they left the courtyard.

"Really?" Selah tossed her hair, and preened. Her fellow listians rolled their eyes.

Disclaimer- The Star Wars galaxy and characters belong to the almighty

Lucas. Nejaa Halcyon is from Michael A. Stackpole's "I, Jedi". The listians

belong to themselves even if J belives otherwise. J belongs to Jim Henson

Productions.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

Lonespirit looked out at the stars from her seat on the shuttle. Who knew what they would find when they reached Naboo. A small voice in her head was screaming at her to go the opposite direction. She didn't take it as a good sign. Sighing, she shoved an errant lock of hair off her face and went to her bunk to try and get some sleep (something it didn't seem she'd gotten much of over the last few days).

Afton watched her friend disappear into the sleeping quarters. They were all feeling edgy.

She finished brushing out her dark blond hair and shivered. It seemed this ship was freezing. She looked up as something warm was draped around her shoulders. Qui-Gon smiled at her and settled his cloak more firmly about her shoulders. "Thank you… It seems I am forever thanking you, Master Jinn," she laughed softly. The Jedi Master chuckled as he sat down in the seat next to her.

"You are quite welcome. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Me? I'm the reigning queen of insomniacs. What about you?" The look on his face explained it. "Oh. The mission. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll just go in, nudge the Queen in the right direction to take so she triumphs over the bad guys and then go riding back into the sunset… or maybe its supernova…"

Qui-Gon examined her face as she spoke. Even through her mental shields, he knew she only half believed her words. There was something else bothering her.

Cautiously, he reached out to her through the Force.

Afton looked up at the sudden sensation. "Qui-Gon…" Before he could say anything, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Please, please be careful!" He embraced her gently and stroked her silky hair.

"I will be, little one," he said reassuringly, looking wonderingly down at the girl in his arms.

"Promise."

"I promise."

Afton grinned, pulling away. "And Jedi always keep promises…"

0000

Selah grinned at Anakin. "Don't worry, you will be a Jedi, Ani. Just think of this as your first adventure. After this, Master Qui-Gon will train you to become a Knight."

Anakin's face brightened hopefully. "You really think the Council will allow it?"

"I'm certain. Now get some rest. We have battles to fight! Now, sleep well." She hugged him lightly. The little boy smiled and willingly snuggled down into the covers.

00000

"We are approaching Naboo, Master," Obi-Wan's voice called from the direction of the cockpit. Qui-Gon broke out of his reverie, and joined his apprentice as the ship dropped out of hyperspace, giving him his first look at the planet- or rather the menacing cloud of Trade Federation battleships surrounding it. Qui-Gon was unimpressed. He had seen many battleships in his years as a Jedi Knight. What counted was not the ship but the beings aboard them.

Halcyon entered the room as the view screen lit up, showing a lovely young woman with long auburn hair and brilliant emerald eyes wearing the robes of office marking her as viceroy. He wondered how a young woman could have become viceroy of the Federation. "Captain, tell them we would like to board at once," Nejaa said.

"Yes sir." The captain looked back at her view screen. "With all due respect to the Trade Federation, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."

"Of course." The girl smiled charmingly and nodded. "As I'm sure you are aware though, the blockade is perfectly legal. But we'll be honored to welcome the ambassadors…" the screen went blank.

The main battleship loomed ahead. Nejaa tested the feel of the Force. The ship carried mainly Nemoidians, a few humans… All were nervous. But something else hovered on the edge of his perception. As he tried to focus on it, it managed to elude him.

Without warning, the battleship's lasers were trained on the Republican Cruiser. There wasn't time to jump to hyperspace. "Full shields! All power forward!" the Captain called. The only hope was to make it to the planet.

The three Jedi rushed back and strapped themselves in.

00000

Seona watched as the ship went hurtling toward the planet, her ships' laser fire dogging it the entire way. "Tell Lord Darth Jareth we were successful.

The Jedi envoy is destroyed," she commanded a nearby droid with a smile. Her master's will was done. Now she alone would run the glorious empire that was the Trade Federation…

00000

Slowly Afton, Lonespirit, and Selah sorted themselves out from the hopeless tangle of limbs they had somehow become. All three were trying to understand how they had come from being in their respective bunks to waking up in a knot in a corner.

"What the Sith happened?" Selah groaned, rubbing a knot on her forehead. The other two shook their heads dumbly. A pounding on the door brought them into action.

"Girls? Are you okay? Open up!" it was Obi-Wan's worried voice. Lonespirit jumped to the control panel.

"Ugh! The fraggin' aardvark thing's stuck! It won't open!"

"Step back from the door," Qui-Gon called.

All three jumped as a glowing green lightsaber appeared through the door and began cutting a rough arch. After a moment, the slab of slightly steaming metal fell inwards, allowing the relieved listians to enter the passageway.

"Mind telling us sleeping beauties what happened?" Lonespirit asked.

"The negotiations were cut short."

"Hmm… what person in their right mind would take offense at you boys talking them into anything?" Afton said with an impish grin as they made their way through the twisted inside of the ship.

Nejaa flashed her a heart-breaking smile. "That mean you wouldn't?"

"You better have a medic look at that bump on your head, Halcyon… I think it might have done some brain damage." She said, rolling her eyes. With that, she followed Selah and slipped out of the badly mangled door. And into the Gungan swamp. "Yuck!"

Selah giggled at Afton's expression. "Yousa be muie funny!"

"Mesa tink yous da one what be bombad funny!" Afton said with a giggle, pointing to a spot of mud in the middle of Selah's nose.

"I don't sense any of the Gungans, Master," Obi-Wan said.

Nejaa frowned. "Could they have been taken to the camps?"

"More likely they were wiped out," the Padawan replied.

"No, mesa no tink so," Selah said with a smile. "Gungans hiden."

"When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find dem dare," Afton added.

Qui-Gon looked at them skeptically. "How do you know so much about Gungans?"

"No time to explain now, people. We have to move," Lonespirit declared.

"Wesa go ta find da Gungans!" Selah and Afton said in unison and headed off.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I worry about those two…" he sighed as Lonespirit took off with them and they began singing something about seeing lions and tigers, "make that those three."

__

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to the all mighty Master Lucas. The Listians are their own.

__

Note: This chapter is for Ziggy: Be All the Gungan You Can Be! g 

Comments are muie muie good. Make mesa vera vera hap!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anakin looked around wonderingly as he dashed through the swamp after the three girls.

'It's so wet!' he thought. The patches of open water were even stranger than the grass-covered knolls and ancient trees all around. He'd never seen so much water in his life. Even the air was like breathing soup. Very cold soup.

Finally, Selah, Lonespirit, and Afton stopped under a stand of trees that looked to Anakin just like every other stand of trees they had gone by.

"Dissen it," Selah declared.

Gungan guards suddenly materialized out of the mist, riding creatures that looked like huge, wingless birds. Wordlessly they led the group further intothe swamp to the ruins of a large building. Massive stone heads were strewn about the ground though the whole thing was weed-choked and sunk in the muck.

More Gungans surrounded them. Several were standing on top of one of the heads. Their clothes told Anakin that they were important. Beside them stood a dark man in a navy blue uniform and a girl with dark hair in a burgundy uniform. "Who are you?" the girl asked.

Qui-Gon and the other Jedi bowed. Anakin and the girls quickly followed suit. "We are the negotiators from Supreme Chancellor Vallorum," Qui-Gon said.

"Your negotiations were apparently unsuccessful," the girl replied.

"The negotiations never took place," Nejaa sounded apologetic. "We have come in the hopes we can help you."

The girl nodded. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. This," she gestured to the large Gungan on her left, "is Boss Nass, the leader of the Gungans."

0000

Some time later, the plans for the attack to free Theed were in place. The Gungan army started off on its march before dawn. The Jedi, listians, and

Anakin would accompany Amidala and her small group of her bodyguard-handmaidens, fighter pilots, Naboo guards, and repair droids.

"Something about this mission worries me," Nejaa said to Afton as they sat on one of the stone heads. He stared off at a distant stand of trees, his green eyes clouded with worry.

"What's got you worried about it?"

How was he supposed to tell her it was her he was worried over? Tell her he didn't want her or her friends going? "Nothing, just a bad feeling. That's all."

"Well, I imagine everyone has that feeling right before running headlong into battle," Afton said quietly. Without really meaning to, Nejaa put an arm around her shoulders. He smiled as she leaned her head against him.

0000

Selah cast a sympathetic glance at the queen as they entered the silent and empty city. 'The city belongs to the people of Naboo, and the Trade Federation had no right to cause this wondrous city to be deserted. But we'll win. We have to…' she stopped the train of thought there and focused herself on the silent signals flying between the members of their party.

Outside the main hangar, the group split up. The queen's loyal helper, Captain Panaka of the Naboo Guards, took most of his men and slipped around to the far side of the plaza. Amidala, the Jedi, the listians, and the pilots slipped closer to the hangar door.

Afton looked over as Qui-Gon whispered something to Anakin. She couldn't entirely repress a grin as Anakin's too casual response elicited a very stern look from the Jedi Master. 'It has to have been a while since he last tried to baby-sit a nine-year-old,' she thought. And she knew he wouldn't listen- and this time for the best.

The tanks and battle droids headed for the plaza's far side, leaving the main hangar door clear. The Queen and her forces ran into the hangar and began firing at the battle droids inside.

Keeping true to their orders, the three Jedi Knights only used their lightsabers to deflect the laser bolts aimed at Amidala. Selah, Afton, and

Lonespirit had no such inhibition. But, as Selah noticed, every deflected bolt hit a droid.

She spun and brought her lightsaber down, cutting one droid in half and deflecting a bolt, frying another droid.

"Get to your ships!" Amidala commanded.

Afton looked around and smiled catching a glimpse of Anakin in the cockpit of one of the fighters. She quickly turned her attention back to deflecting a bolt aimed at her right leg. If she got hurt, she was never going to explain it to her dance teacher… The bolt exploded a droid, and it knocked another one out on its way down.

0000

Qui-Gon had just finished ordering Anakin to stay in the fighter when five dark, hooded figures appeared in the doorway. The Queen's troops scattered.

Nejaa, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stepped forward to face them.

Nejaa shook his head slightly as Afton, Lonespirit, and Selah also came forward. "We'll handle-" Afton cut him off.

"It's our fight too, Nejaa."

As they ignited their lightsabers, the newcomers did as well. Five red bars of light came into being. They threw off their cloaks. The listians gasped as they saw Rhonda, Nicole, Silver Songstress, and Jeanna, standing around Jareth. But Jareth was not the Goblin King they knew. His hair was gone and his face covered in a red and black tattoo. Only his mismatched eyes revealed him.

With ferocious battle cries, they attacked the Jedi and listians.

0000

"I'm not doing anything!" Anakin cried back at Artoo as the ship left the city far behind and arrowed into space.

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its trappings belong to Master Lucas. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done. (well, most of them...)

The listians are their own.

Also: The Labyrinth Listians are/were the members of the Labyrinth Fan-Fiction Mailing List. Try Amethyst's Labyrinth Fan Fiction Archive for more info. Google ought to find it. It's the main Labyrinth fan fic site. We used to write stories involving ourselves tormenting Jareth. Many of us even had characters we used for labyrinth role play or simply for self-insertions etc. To the best of my knowledge the list is still active, but there are several laby lists now, so happy hunting. :)


	11. Chapter 11

__

Dislaimer: Naboo, the Jedi, and all the Star Wars stuff belongs to George Lucas. The Listians are their own. This is for entertainment only and I'm certainly not making any money off of it.

__

Author's Note: It's not my fault! It the plot bunnies! They made me do it! tosses the story at you and runs away to find cover before someone can find a peach to throw

****

Chapter 11

Obi-Wan had never been in a lightsaber battle like this. The Sith Lady he was fighting seemed to somehow be clouding his use of the Force, making it difficult for him to sense his opponent's next moves.

He realized then that the Sith were slowly pushing the group back out of the hangar and that the tall man with the red and black tattoo was gone.

They fought onward, crossing a long hallway, and somehow ending up in the

Theed power generator plant. Their opponents leapt from one catwalk to another and the Jedi followed.

His opponent's blond hair swirled around her face; her green eyes sparkled with anger and hate. She was good, but inside he knew he was better. She spun to avoid a slash to her waist and brought her saber up to block him.

Easily, he used her own momentum against her as he swept his lightsaber up to meet hers and pushed.

00000

Qui-Gon caught a glimpse of his apprentice's opponent flying backwards against a wall and remaining motionless. He circled his own nemesis. The girl with silver hair he had faced on Tatooine. Her black dress swirled with her every movement, as if trying to distract his attention. Their lightsabers clashed once more, then she turned and jumped to another catwalk.

Qui-Gon followed her, sensing Obi-Wan's presence just behind him.

00000

The ruby blade arced toward Afton's exposed back as she rolled to escape its first near fatal pass. Another lightsaber, bright orange, blocked it. Nejaa forced the doll-faced woman with red-highlighted hair back, giving Afton time to leap to her feet.

Jeanna barred her teeth and blocked their attacks with her double bladed red saber. Nejaa pulled back slightly, letting Afton take the lead. Jeanna brought her weapon up to block a higher swing and Nejaa sliced the handle neatly in half, barely missing her right hand.

Not about to be defeated so easily, she almost reflexively reached through the Force and yanked Afton's lightsaber out of her hands. She dove at the much smaller girl.

With a thud she hit the ground on her side. Feeling stunned she blinked up at Halcyon's face for a moment and surrendered to unconsciousness.

"Thanks Nejaa," Afton said in between gasps for air. She picked up her purple lightsaber and took off farther down, her eyes on another trio of fighters.

0000

Silver Songstress smirked as she lunged at the Jedi Master. He was old and weak, no match for her. She blocked his attacks, knowing she could beat him whenever she chose.

She lashed out at his legs. He spun, deflecting her blow and forcing her lightsaber around in a circle. She wasn't certain what he did, but her weapon went sailing out of her hands and rolled off the catwalk.

0000

Selah and Lonespirit looked up as Afton arrived, a moment after Rhonda hit the floor. Familiar laughter rang through the air around them. The listians looked at each other. Afton and Lonespirit took off, toward the inner core of the plant. Just as they reached the very center, the melting pit, the red laser beams went on as they were supposed to when someone without clearance breached a secure area.

Selah barely managed to stop in time to keep from running into the deadly rays. The three Jedi Knights were right behind her. Helplessly she watched a tall, slender form cloaked in black turn and face her two friends, igniting a double bladed lightsaber.

0000

Seona had just walked onto the bridge of Lord Jareth's ship when she saw the explosion on the view screen. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

The droid control ship she had left only moments before was a field of space junk. "Lord Jareth will not be pleased," she heard Kelly say nervously.

0000

Afton had to keep herself from stepping back in shock. Jareth's appearance was even more unnerving up close. His mismatched eyes glowed menacingly from his red and black face. Even worse was his lack of hair. Back at the hangar, she'd nearly cried when she'd seen him without his wonderful mane, but up close it was more fearsome.

She blocked the thoughts out of her mind. Lonespirit was beside her. Together they had to end this and save their friends and the galaxy.

Lonespirit's blue lightsaber was ignited. She pressed the button, bringing her purple one to life and held in front of her.

Darth Jareth smiled viciously, revealing his pointed teeth, and attacked.

Lonespirit blocked his blade as it swept toward her side. With a grimace, she pushed it away. He jumped, performing a perfect flip and twisted to the right, closer to Afton, who ducked his blow and rolled toward her companion.

Lonespirit covered her, though the Sith Lord pushed her back a step.

Afton was on her feet, and went for him from behind. Jareth pulled away, turning again so they were both in front of him, his blade still clashing against Lonespirit's. Without any warning she could detect, he pressed harder in a sudden surge of strength, sending her lightsaber clattering to the floor. Even before she could dive after it, he spun, dealing her a well-aimed kick. Lonespirit fell to the floor.

Afton jumped in front to protect her friend, but Jareth used the Force to push her into the wall hard enough her neck lashed backward and her head struck the wall. Her breath was knocked out and she slid downwards, futilely attempting to breathe. Jareth advanced on the slightly stunned Lonespirit, his saber poised to strike.

"Jareth!" Afton whispered, unable to get enough breath to speak louder. "Please! Just let the others go. I'll go with you."

Lonespirit, who was still hopelessly beyond the reach of her weapon, nodded. "We both will. Just free the other girls. We'll serve only you."

The Sith Lord laughed.

0000

Qui-Gon stared, he seemed unable to move. Both girls were beyond reach of their weapons. The dark lord turned back from where he had been speaking to

Afton, and continued to stalk toward Lonespirit. His lightsaber raised. She had no time to cry out as the weapon plunged downward, into her. "No!"

Qui-Gon was unable to turn, but knew the cry had been wrenched from his Padawan.

The Sith turned back to Afton. The Jedi Master heard a strangled cry from Halcyon. He himself felt as if the universe were tilting.

She had managed to get her lightsaber and stand up. She blocked his initial attack, but her fall had slowed her. Jareth brought his saber around in a lightning quick motion. Qui-Gon swore his heart was being ripped apart as he saw the red blade go through Afton's chest.

Her head turned from the Goblin King to look at her friends trapped on the other side of the lasers. 'I'm sorry…' her soft musical voice whispered in his mind.

A moment later, the lasers went off. Selah, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Nejaa ran toward Darth Jareth. The Sith Lord grinned and deactivated his weapon. A crystal ball appeared in his hand.

In a fluid motion, he threw the crystal straight for the group of Jedi.

Selah watched the crystal coming closer as if it was in slow motion. It grew larger, and larger, as if to encompass the whole room… or just them. The other listians must have woken up. She heard Rhonda's scream from behind her.

An unnatural silence reigned in the Theed power generator when Captain Panaka and his men came to look for their comrades. No bodies, and no blood even, only the scattered lightsaber burns on the floors and walls bore witness to the fact there had been a fight.


	12. Epilogue

**__**

Epilogue

Darth Jareth smiled at his pupil Darth Sidious. They were resting aboard his ship as Jareth recuperated from the battle down on Naboo. The secret panel of the wall was open to reveal the now complete collection. "You should have seen the faces of the Jedi, my apprentice, when I presented them with the images of me killing the two brats. It was most satisfying."

"Yes, my master," Sidious said, nodding respectfully, though Jareth sensed envy underneath and smiled.

Jareth petted Jade, who was seated next to him. "Patience, apprentice. Soon you too shall have the joy of toying with the Jedi."

"My lord, what did you do with the Jedi?" Jade asked quietly. The Dark Master chuckled.

"Do not worry your pretty head about that, precious. They are safe. But your question does remind me… Jade, fetch my apprentice's present."

Jade disappeared for a moment, but returned carrying a small box, which she handed to Sidious before resuming her seat beside Jareth. Carefully, Sidious opened the box and lifted out a crystal ball.

"Look into it, apprentice. Into its heart."

Obediently, he did so. Pictures swam inside, but quickly became clear.

Pictures of three men in Jedi robes, and five young women.

"Master Yoda, what do you think of the Counil's decision to train young

Skywalker?" Mace Windu asked loud enough to be heard over the Gungan band,

looking down at his fellow Jedi Master. They stood on a balcony of the Naboo

Royal palace, a gentle breeze ruffling their Jedi robes.

"Train him we will. Powerful he is. Though I think it is not good we do so."

Yoda looked out the window and down at the jubilant crowds and the festive

parade winding its way through the streets of Theed below.

The End

)---',--


End file.
